Oathkeeper-----Volume 1
by choirchibi
Summary: Xena and Alex Hikari are 2 very gifted Keyblade Wielders who are sent on their Mastery Exam. But once they arrive, they end up on a completely different journey, helping 2 brothers find what is to be said a legend: The Philosopher's Stone. But will Xena and Alex's many encounters corrupt the world?
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pain. That's all I've felt my entire life. But I have to say that I enjoyed the pain. I endured it. It kept me going. Even until my dying day will I feel this pain. It's like a scar that will never fade, let alone, heal. It's like a human being living without a beating heart./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1: Traitor

After I slid my leather gloves on, as well as my leather jacket, I ran as fast as I could out of the alleyway and out into the open of the small intersection. Throughout my 5 years of being a Keyblade Wielder, I have never seen as many Heartless as I was seeing now.

I joined my sister, Alex, and my childhood friend, Aaron, and told them the ropes on how we're going to win this battle. "The first thing we need to do is to create a diversion so that I can take these bastards down with one hit. Alex, try to lead them all together to the center of the intersection. Aaron, create walls to block them and me together."

"I don't think that is a very smart way to do this," said Aaron, always trying to protect me. Sometimes I think he forgets who, or what I am. Not only am I a Keyblade Wielder, I'm a very powerful teen with a secret almost anyone can guess. I am a Wolf Demon. People think that we are cold-blooded killers and can shape shift into wolves, but, of course, that is the most stereotype listing I have ever heard. We only have claws, fangs, and the speed, and athletic mobility that can wipe out a cheetah. Plus, depending on which Pack we are in, we have a mark that represents our Pack. For me, I have a long claw-like slash on the right hand side of my neck in the color of blood red that stands for the Blood Pack. I'm sure that if I wasn't in this state, Aaron would probably be dead by now.

"It's fine, Aaron. What I'm going to do will eliminate these bastards."

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" asked my sister. It was almost like she could read minds because she got to the point quicker that anyone I know can. "You worry too much," I said as I nudged her shoulder. "Now that we all know what our goal is, let's get down and dirty."

As Alex went to lead the Heartless away, Aaron went with me to the center of the intersection. Being an alchemist, Aaron was a star jewel at it. I, too, was quite good at it, but not as good as him. Even though I couldn't trust alchemists, I took my chances with him.

When Aaron was done trapping me with the Heartless, I materialized my Keyblade and stabbed my chest creating the greatest light anyone has ever seen. This took care of every Heartless that invaded this world.

When the Heartless were gone, I dissolved my Keyblade. Aaron destroyed the walls that blacked me in. "I guess I'm just that good," I said as I walked towards Aaron and Alex. "Never doubted you two for a minute."

"That's an understatement," said Alex, obviously joking around. She was always very protective of me, being the younger sister, but I tried not to give her a heart attack from time to time.

As I started walking in the direction of Alex and Aaron, I saw something, or someone. A dark figure. I stared at it for about five seconds. "Xena? What's up?" asked Alex, noticing what I was staring at. She found out what is was before I did. It was a Nobody. I immediately materialized my Keyblade and charged at him at full speed, but he blocked my attack with two, count'em, two circular blades with spikes all around the rim. That's when I caught the scent of smoke and finally realized who this Nobody was. For some odd reason, I couldn't say his name. I felt like my voice escaped me without me knowing.

He caught me off guard and pushed me backwards, but I raised my weapon in the air and crashed it down towards the path of his head, but, unfortunately, he blocked that attack, as well.

He stared at me for a long while like he could read my eyes and know what I was thinking.

He pushed me backwards once more, and threw his blades at me creating and causing black smoke to engulf my entire being. The only thing I could think was that I was going to die, then black out.


	3. Chapter 2: Departure

I woke up in a red room, still in pain. I had no idea how I ended up there, but I have my resources. "You okay?" asked my sister. I swear her red highlights in her hair blended in with the room color perfectly.

"Besides the fact that I still can't breathe and my right shoulder hurts like hell, I'm great." My shoulder really did hurt. When I was hit with that smoke, I didn't feel any fire, but if there was fire involved, it must've hurt so bad that I couldn't feel it.

"Well, I have a reason for both of those. First of all, you probably still have a little smoke in your system from that incident. It's possible that you inhaled it. Second of all, the pain from your shoulder is from the burn."

"So there was fire?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, more than smoke."

"Why so much pain, then?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder, only to feel the source to the pain. I ran my hand down my right arm and felt nothing, but metal. "Automail? It was that severe?!"

"I suppose." I took off my jacket to inspect my arm. "Wait a minute. How am I supposed to use my claws with a metallic arm?" She took my arm and began to show me how it worked, after taking off my glove. "You see your knuckles just above your nail? If you move them down, they reveal your claws, as well as locking them down. If you push them back up, they will unlock and retread." I tried it out, and I have to say, I can get used to it, but only one question swam through my mind: How did my sister know how to do this? "How the hell did you learn to be an automail engineer?"

"Well, every time we came to Traverse Town, Cid would be kind enough to teach me."

"But he's a Gumiship Engineer."

"Doesn't matter. It's still the same thing." It really wasn't.

I, swiftly, put my jacket back on, and my right glove, and ran towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I forgot about something. We need to go immediately." As I opened the door, I ran right into Leon. "You mean your Mark of Mastery Exam?" he asked as I backed away. "You're a stalker, as usual," I said, annoyed that he eased dropped.

"Wait," Alex began, "We have to talk to our Master about our Mastery Exam and you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to, but something came up."

"Nice excuse."

"If you two are done, I'm here to give you the exam myself." I looked at him, confused. How can he give us the exam if he doesn't have authorization to give any titles? "Your test will be tough, but he thinks you can manage. You and Alex are required to search for a particular Keyblade that was lost: the Oathkeeper. It is made from Light and Darkness combined. Because of this, the King has chosen you two for this job. If completed, you will be known as Keyblade Masters."

I have always wanted to become a Keyblade Master. It was my dream. "In what world will we be investigating?"

"If you walk through the Atlas Doors, you will enter the world. I suggest that you start moving."

Alex and I left the Red Room and out into the First District. We both stood in front of the double doors wondering what kind of world it was that we were about to enter. Without hesitation, we opened the doors and walked through the engulfing light.


	4. Chapter 3: Challenge the Sun or the Dark

It looked like we arrived in a deserted desert with no signs of life anywhere. That was until I noticed a little town just up ahead.

When we reached it, I was surprised to see such a small town so successful, depicting on where this town stood upon. But something struck while I was inspecting the town, and Alex noticed it, too. Everywhere we turned we kept on seeing these weird statues. "Some kind of religion?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

We continued to walk through the town when, for some reason, I began to feel a burning sensation coming from the side of my thorax. I stopped and began to look for the cause of it. "What's up?"

"I don't . . . where is it coming from?"

"What?" I opened my jacket and reached into one of the pockets inside the left side of it. I pulled out a silver necklace that had a familiar charm. It was the Alchemist Crest, but on the center of it was a white diamond that was glowing. That was, probably, causing the burning. "What is it?" asked Alex.

"It's a little parting gift from Aaron, but I have no idea how, or why he gave it to me. He couldn't of known about the exam because I didn't tell anyone about it." I looked closely at the glowing gem and saw that a thin light was illumination from it. It lead me to, what looked like, two boys. One blond with a red trench coat, and the other was a giant suit of armor; at least 10 feet tall. "I think it wants us to follow them," I said, gesturing towards the two boys.

"Any particular reason why?"

"I'm clueless right now, but I think we should listen to it. It could help us find the Oathkeeper." I put the necklace around my neck and we started following them, keeping at a balanced distance so we didn't get caught.

For some odd reason, we followed them to a church. "What the hell?" I said, completely confused. Whatever they were doing, it looked like they were looking for something, or someone. "Just stay close and keep your eyes open. I'm starting to have a hunch about what they're up to." We followed them into the church and stayed behind the doors, trying not to be seen. When I saw them walk down to the underground section of the church, I started to get suspicious about this town. They were definitely up to something, and I, sure as hell, was going to find out what it was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Alex.

"Why not? Who knows what it could be. This world is taken by Darkness if a Keyblade is lost here. And if it's a Heartless, no matter what shape, or form, it's our job to take care of it."

When I saw that they had disappeared into the lower level of the church, I grabbed Alex's hand and I quickly followed after them.

The hallway was dimly lit by fire pitches that ran along both sides of the walls. This was, seriously, the most creepiest Cathedral I have ever been in.

When I saw the boys stop, so did we. I was sweating bullets. What I was feeling was something I don't feel often: fear. But why? I'm not scared of some little kid and his tin can.

We saw them enter a room on the right side of the wall. When they entered I thought, if we enter, we'll be spotted. A light bulb lit up in my head. "Al, get on my back."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. It's the only way we'll be able to get in without being spotted." She took my hand as I pulled her up onto my back. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the wall. Alex opened the door and I crawled upside-down to enter. She closed the door quietly and I, swiftly, crawled straight up to the ceiling and landed on the beams. As Alex got off, we crouched down and I intended to listen to whatever conversation they were about to have.

"I had a feeling one of you would show up one day," said the Preacher.

"Well, let's not add that up to pious premonitions," began the blonde boy. "You knew we would come for the Stone!"

That definitely got my attention. The Stone?! Did they mean the Philosophers Stone? Then it caught my eye. The stone on the Preachers finger. That was what those two boys were after, but why? I could tell the difference between the real stone and an imposter. "Idiots."

"What's wrong?"

"These boys have a blind eye. That Stone is a complete fake."

"And you can tell how?"

"I can tell by looking at it. Plus, the charm doesn't lie." It's true. If it was real, the gem on my necklace would be shinning down on the thing. I couldn't believe they were wasting their time on nothing but a shiny rock.

"Do you mean this, young man?" the Preacher continued.

"I knew it. Alchemy without a Transmutation Circle. Completely ignoring the Principle of Equivalent Exchange. It could only mean one thing."

"Yes, the Philosophers Stone."

I swear, I was getting bored with this already. I could tell Alex was, too, the way she was leaning against the beam next to her.

Just as we were about to ditch the scene, light from a Transmutation caught the corner of my eye. The damn Preacher turned the ground into artificial sand.

As Alex was about to jump down, I stopped her. "Wait. I want to see what they do." My eyes were locked on the Preachers right hand. I saw him push a button behind him that opened a hidden gate. What came out of it was something completely out of the ordinary. A Chimera. Animals that were combined, by the likes of Alchemy, to create one sick creature.

I wanted to jump down, as well, but my legs wouldn't move. The creature was attacking the boy left and right, but when it got ahold of his right arm, I thought he was done for, until he socked the sucker with his other arm, knocking it out. And what I saw was, to me, shocking. He, too, had an automail arm. "Well, I see the resemblance," said Alex, trying to be a smart ass. "So, you think he's the kid they're after?"

"Positive. Besides, the gem doesn't lie," I said, holding up the chain.

"Well, how would I know if I can't see the damn thing." She smaked my hand, breaking the chain and sending it down to the floor right in front of the blonde kid. I looked at Alex entirely pissed at her, I couldn't speak. "Ooops. Sorry." She was going to be sorry in a minute.

Before I could lift my hand, I heard some more commotion below coming from the damn Preacher. "Fools! Alchemists are nothing, but sinners. If you want the Stone, come and get it!" The Preacher used the Stone to Transmute a gun missile out of nothing. "We got trouble," said Alex, forming the same idea I had: we had to help those two boys, or they'll be used for shooting practice.

We both materialized our Keyblades, jumped off of the beams, and deflected every bullet fired at us.

"If you two were smart, I'd suggest you get out of here. Alex, go with'em. I'll handle this." Hearing the footsteps behind me gave me the idea that they took my lovely advice and left. Now it was between me and this Preacher I've been hearing about.

"You know, jealousy will get you nowhere. Keep it up and your slick little kingdom will come tumbling down."

"Who said anything about jealousy? You know nothing about my organization!"

"Oh, I do. I also know that your little 'Stone' is a sad replica of the real deal."

"And what do you think you can do about it?"

"Well, all I know is one thing. Once you rise to the top, the only thing that can bring you down is . . ." I raised and pointed my Keyblade at a Sun God statue to my right. " . . . gravity." With one quick gesture with my Keyblade, I sent that statue flying towards the Preacher, knocking him to the ground.

While he wasn't looking, I made my own exit, for I had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 4-Counterfeit Philosophers Stone

His eyes. One look into his eyes and I knew that Organization XIII was behind this. I had to find Alex fast. The two of us, together, could fight back the Darkness, but the question was for how long?

I finally found Alex, and the other two idiots, next to a city post with a megaphone on it. "The Organization! I knew it the first time I set eyes on this world, alone! You see, he's the key. The major heart of this world."

"What do you mean by 'Key?'"

Now the kid was catching on. But how was I going to explain to him all of the facts and details to him in plain English, so he would understand? The only solution was to, sadly, improvise. "Look, kid, the only thing I can tell you right now is to keep your mouth shut and eyes open. I hate to say it, but you and, possibly your brother, are being hunted down by an Organization that can't be taken down by this worlds Military."

"'World'?" This was going to be rocket science from here on out.

"Yes. 'World.' We are Keyblade Wielders. We protect different worlds from certain Darkness that can corrupt and destroy them."

"Xena, should we be telling him this?"

"He has the right to know if he's the duck being hunted in this dog race. Besides, he needs all the protection he can get."

"I'm sorry, but just how powerful is this Organization?"

"Let's just say that if any of the members have access to you, they have the ability to take hold of your heart, or corrupt it with Darkness. Whatever suits you." The look in his eyes was pure fire. That's when I knew nothing can penetrate him, or his heart.

We were then interrupted by the intercom. Gee, I wonder. The man on the other side of it was saying that their Prophet had been assassinated by 4 Teenagers. And he gave a description of us. Nothing new.

Then the ground began to shake. I knew it wasn't an earthquake, but something caught my eye. The Sun God statues. The damn Priest used alchemy to animate them.

In less than 4 minutes, we were surrounded by, at least, 6 of them. I pulled a grin and unsheathed my claws on my automail arm. I put one leg forward and one leg back. Then I pounced at the first statue, shattering it with one swipe. Then two more at once.

"How the hell . . ." He was impressed. All Wolf Demons from my Pack impress everyone who discovers them. I can't say the same about the Moon Pack.

The boy pulled me by my shoulder to tell me about a plan he and his brother formed to expose the Prophet. It sounded good, but was it in action? I had to trust him, no matter what. I also knew I had to protect the both of them. I also knew that if I didn't, my Master would give me hell for it, and I could, possibly, get my Keyblade revoked.

Then, an idea struck me. Climb the wall, and lure the Prophet to the trap. It was full proof, if the kid would cooperate. I unsheathed my other claws, and jumped onto the wall. "Edward!" I held out my hand hoping that he would follow. He was probably wondering how I knew his name, but he should've realized that I have been eavesdropping on him since the beginning.

I looked to my right and saw that Alex and his brother were already gone. Looks like the plan was in effect. Now it's time for my plan to be in effect.

He went to grab my hand, but one of the statues wacked him in the head, knocking him out. Now I was pissed. I jumped down and shattered the one that knocked out Ed, but another one got ahold of me. It used its staff to hold me up by the neck, trying to strangle me enough to knock me out. I was holding onto the staff trying to break it without breaking my arm. I heard and felt two cracks, but it didn't break. I felt something fall out of my jacket pocket. My Unit! That Unit is what's keeping any type of Darkness away from me, but it acts as my heart, as well.

I heard it hit the floor . . . hard. Then I felt a pain in my chest just as I passed out, as well.

ALEX P.O.V

This plan was sounding weirder and weirder by the minute. But I trusted them.

The brother came back with, believe it, or not, a church bell. Where he got it, I have no idea.

"Look, I know this is pretty weird, but my sister's right. You and your brother are being hunted. And . . . if my sister can't help then . . ."

"It's okay. If I know my brother, nothing can penetrate him. He doesn't feel pain."

"I can see that. And I see that he's been through much to help you." He paused, probably wondering how I knew he was hollow inside, but my sisters an alchemist, as well. And we've, both, experienced Human Transmutation.

"Yeah. That's how he got an automail arm." Now I felt bad for these two. To be trapped in a suit of armor for a quarter of your life must be painful.

XENA P.O.V

These have to be the most stereotypical people I have ever dealt with. They had me in an isolated prison room . . . chained by my neck to the wall. I know they understand that I'm a Wolf, but they had me tied up like a dog. Are they stupid? Do they honestly think that a measly chain could contain me?

I gripped the chain, until my knuckled turned white, and I cracked the chain off of my neck with no effort. I stood up with my claws, thirsty for blood. They went this far. Let's see how far they could go.

I went by the door, about to open it, but I forgot there were two guards standing side by side. I walked back, 5 steps, and kicked the door down, taking out the guards. Then I caught his scent. Edwards cell was right down the hall.

I walked down and saw that the door was free of guards. How boring. I liked a challenge, let alone a fair battle, on my side.

But for fun, I slightly kicked the bolted door open, taking off its hinges. "You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" I unsheathed one claw on my index finger and walked towards him to unlock the shackles around his wrists.

"I know this question may sound ungrateful, and I am, but why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm a nice person. And, believe you and me, the Organization is a tough group to run away from. You and your brother need all the protection you need. That's why I'm going to offer you this deal." After the lock snapped and fell to the ground, I got even. "I'll help you on your little escapade for the Stone."

"What? You'd help us?"

"Not only that, but protect you. Only a Keyblade Wielder, like my sister and I, can fight against the forces that are after you. You are the key to this world and they would do anything for your heart. Besides, you're wasting your time here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that hoax you call a Prophet has a counterfeit Stone. I'd walk away if I were you."

"Sure . . . if you can prove it."

"Boy, I don't need to prove it. I can tell by looking at the damn thing. If you want to find out the hard way, be my guest."

Then he showed up. The imposter Prophet. "Speak of the devil," I said under my breath. I couldn't wait to hear what this idiot had to say, but I wouldn't let him. I unsheathed my claws and quickly held them at his neck. "Admit it. You're doing this to gain admittance into your so-called society."

"But there is nothing to admit. As long as the people of this town live their lives and follow their beliefs, I'm safe from discovery. Besides, I don't know why you are making a big deal over how I run this town. Everything in this town, I created." With his hand, he shooed me away.

"Did you tell them that you're in league with 'them?'" He paused. That pulled a trigger. "It's pretty obvious that you are. I can see it in your eyes."

"I knew you would be a nuisance."

"And I thought they knew better. All this for his heart? They must've promised you something. Or was is his heart?"

"How do you know so much?"

"No, I think it's them who know too much." I gestured towards the speaker hidden inside of the back wall. "How long has that been on?!"

"Long enough. Game over."

"I don't think so!" He Transmuted his gun again, but before he could shoot a single bullet, I materialized my Keyblade and sliced the gun in half.

Amazed, or scared, he bolted out of the room, towards the front of the Cathedral.

"Believe me, now?" Edward was stunned for about 1 minute until I knocked some sense into him. "You see? Your heart is a natural key to this world, and if I don't get it, or you, more the less, through this safely, well, you will be subjected to Darkness. So, do we have a deal? Just look at it this way: No matter what, I will make sure you and your brothers' bodies get back to their original state."

I held out my hand waiting for him to do the same. When we shook hands, we headed straight for the front doors.

The entire town had to be in a riot against the Prophet. That meant I was right. He was in league with Organization XIII.

"Look, all you have to do is get rid of this counterfeit Stone, and all of this will be over."

"You think it's that easy? The Darkness engulfs what it touches."

"Well, then, I'll have to get rid of it!" I materialized my Keyblade, ran straight towards him, blade aimed at his chest, and stabbed him. As I pulled away, a blackish-pinkish-red heart floated out of his chest and disintegrated, rendering the Prophet unconscious.

I saw the stone roll from his hand and disintegrate, as well.

"I told you it was a fake," I said, gesturing towards the remnants of the fake stone.

"But how can you tell if it's a fake or not?"

"I told you before, I can tell by looking at it. The reason is because I'm not blind to the truth, like most people are."

After calming all of the people of the village, I found Ed, his brother, and Alex by a bridge leading out of the desert town. "So," I began, "this is where it begins?" Ed smiled at the question and we all walked off the bridge, Alex and I, in search of a mighty Keyblade, and the Elrics, in search of new beginnings.


	6. Chapter 5: A Hidden Truth

After arriving in Amestris, Edward explained to me that he and his brother had to check in with the Colonel, Roy Mustang. He said that we could come in with him, but we would probably be bored out of our minds. Then I explained to him that I'm not leaving his side.

"You sure you want to pull through with this?"

"Come on, Ed, you're turning this whole ordeal into nonsense. I'm sure he won't scream your ears off. Besides, I was most of the cause."

We walked into a room with other Generals and Lieutenants doing work of their own. One of them, a woman, told Ed that the Colonel was expecting him. That's when I began to hear feedback on my ear chip. It was probably Leon checking in on me. I waved for the three of them to go in without me while I talk to whoever was on the other line. "This is Xena." It was Leon.

"Just checking to see how your test was coming along."

"It feels more like a quest than a Mastery Exam."

"And did you . . . you know . . . find him?"

"Wait a minute . . . you knew about Edward and Alphonse?"

'Well . . . yes. Only because I did some research on the world you were going to."

"You know, it would've been a lot more useful if you told me about them instead of acting like the Mad Hatter and Making me find out for myself."

"It's a test. You think I would tell you the answers to it?"

"Figures. I still haven't found any leads on the Oathkeeper. But I'm still trying to break a puzzle. Do you have any solution as to why the Organization wants anything to do with Edward?"

"Beats me. I'm guessing you have the necklace?"

"Yeah. It led me to them. That's when I found out that they have accomplices here."

"Accomplices? You mean allies? Jeez, that's serious. Well, if you find anything else, call back."

"I will." We both hung up. I wonder how many allies the Organization have made. How many lies they told innocent people to make them go against us. I'll have to figure that out when the time comes.

The Colonel had us on a car ride to a man named Shou Tucker. He said that he may be able to help Ed and Al since he was a Bio Life Alchemist. "2 years ago, Tucker Transmuted a Chimera that could understand the human speech."

"By understand human speech, you mean . . . you mean it talks?"

"Right. Supposedly, it said one thing, 'I want to die.' After that, it refused to eat after it got its wish." This was interesting. A Chimer that understood the human tongue? Either these two were oblivious to the truth behind this, or they were plain stupid.

Upon arriving at the Tucker Estate, it still dawned on me how he could've completed such a task. Just by hearing that sob story, I knew exactly what he used to create that Chimera.

My train of thought stopped when I heard rustling in the bushed beside us. I ignored it until I heard Edward exclaim in pain. I looked down and saw that a giant dog tackled him. I swear, Alex and I tried so hard not to laugh. "You okay, Ed?" I said between silent laughs.

"You'd think he'd be attracted to you since you're a dog, yourself." The door opened and in it was a young girl, and a man, preferably Tucker himself, and his daughter.

He invited us in to discuss the reason for our visit. "Edward is interested in Bio Life Alchemy. He would like to look at your research if that is at all possible."

"Of, course, I don't mind. But if you want me to share the tricks up my sleeve, it's only fair you show me your."

"Well, you see . . . Ed . . . he . . ."

"Colonel." Edward stood up and took his over shirt off revealing his automail arm. After that, he explained the reason for having it.

"You Transmuted your mother as an 11 year old child? I see, that's what gave you the title of 'Fullmetal.' You've had a rough time of it for someone so young. I can't say 'no' to a grieving child." He showed us to two double doors at the end of a long hallway. When he opened them, Ed and Al were starstruck by the many shelves of books it carried. Immediately, they brabbed the first book they saw and started reading. "I'm going back to work, now. I'll send someone down to come get you." Ed and Al ignored the Colonel's remark.

"It seems their too involved with their reading."

"Keep an eye in them, you two."

"Don't worry, Colonel. We'll keep'em on their toes." And like that, Mustang had already left, including Tucker. Immediately, I dropped the 'good girl' act and put on my serious face.

"Xena?"

"I've got chills in this place. It doesn't feel right."

"You said the same thing about Neverland."

"That's a completely different story. Anyway, I've been thinking . . . about that talking Chimera. Chimera's are created by combining two different animals to create a creature of great stature. But if you combine an animal . . . . and a human—"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should bring this new found knowledge to—"

"But you don't know if it's true, or not."

"I don't need cold hard facts. All you have to do is put two and two together." We left it at that.

I, myself, began to roam around the many alchemy books to throw at Ed, until I came across one in particular that caught my eye. The cover had a giant paw print on it. Just looking at it gave me chills. I opened it up and my eyes gaped wide open to what I saw on the page I opened up to. It was a chapter that had every detail about my Wolf Pack, the Blood Pack. I flipped through some more pages and saw info on the Shadow Pack and Moon Packs, as well. It had info on Kasane and how he was brutally murdered by Misaki. For a sewing Life Alchemist, why would he have a book all about the Wolf Packs? What if he notices my mark on my neck? Slyly, I put the book in the inside pocket of my jacket.

For some odd reason, I felt calm and relaxed when I heard Ed exclaim again. I walked over to his location and saw that he was tackled by that dog again. This time I laughed out loud. The front doors opened and a Luitenent came to escort us back to Central. He too, noticed Ed on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"Let's just say that I'm taking a break from a long day of research."

"I guess after all this, you're a bit dogtied."

After leaving, I did nothing but read the book about us Demons. When morning hit, I was already half through the darn thing. I needed answers. And only one person could give them to me.

Just to be safe, before leaving for the Tuckers' Estate, I burned the book, for safety reasons.


	7. Chapter 6: Eyes Wide Open

The next day, Edward and Al really didn't decide to read the day away. Instead, they decided to play with Tuckers' daughter, Nina. They said that it was to "stretch," but I knew what they meant. I mean, I don't blame them. The kid has no mother and her father is always on alchemy business.

While Ed and Al were playing with Nina, I was sitting underneath a tree with Alex, deep in thought. I snapped too when Edward tossed a pebble past my eyes. "Do you do anything else, but think?"

"Thinking gets the job done. Besides, I didn't come to this world to have fun."

"Have you ever tried?" I gave him the death stare. His golden eyes reminded me of fire.

I sighed, looked away, and waved my hand over his legs, freezing them in their place.

"What the—" He tried to move, but he wasn't going far.

"Now this is how I have fun." I began walking towards him, slowly. He flinched when I unsheathed my claws. "Victims like you have the most gullible mind, it's almost like a game to off you." I was standing right in front of him. I raised his chin with the tip of my index claw on my right hand. "They think it's all fun and games . . . until blood flies." I began to walk away when I turned my head and said, "By the way . . . the ice is frozen."

"You know, that wasn't funny!"

"It was for me!"

Night fell. Alex and I had to leave the estate to give a report of our progress to Leon, so I let Ed and Al tag along. While we were gone, I explained everything about why we were in his world in a way he would understand.

Ed decided to stay a little late to catch up on some reading, so I just stayed off to the side talking with Alex about other subjects about training.

When Ed was finished with his reading, he went to look for Tucker to announce our departure. I also found it odd how Nina was nowhere to be seen.

"Down here!" I heard Tucker announce. We followed to where his voice was coming, which lead to a room, filled with alchemic solutions and books. I saw him kneeling before, what looked like, a completed chimera.

"It's finished, boys," he said, trembling. It looked like insanity had taken over his head. Of course, Ed and Al got excited. "You said you wanted to see a chimera that spoke the human tounge." The chimera looked like a dog with a bad haircut. Another thing sparked my mind: Where did Nina run off to, all of a sudden?

"So, I understand that you would do anything to keep your license." My body began to tense up. "Does that include murdering your own daughter?!" That broke a head light. Tucker knew what I was talking about. He used his own daughter and his dog to create a talking Chimera.

"I hate alchemists like you. So damn perspective. But I shouldn't expect this from you, Xena. I knew what you were when I first saw you. You, yourself are a combination of an animal and a human. We are the same." I socked him in the face, sending him against the back wall, his face covered in blood.

"We aren't the same! You think I did this to myself?! It's people like you who get us killed!" Where that came from, I have no idea. Maybe it was just the anger talking.

As for Nina, there was nothing I could do for her. She was stuck like this . . . for good.

As we were leaving the room, I saw his State Alchemist Pocket Watch and crushed it beneath my feet. He didn't deserve to be an alchemist in the first place.

It was raining by the time we arrived at Central Command. Edward was sitting on the front steps, his head between his legs.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Like I said: you need to keep your eyes open to all perspectives."

"Choice words." I looked behind me to see the Colonel and his First Lieutenant leaving Central. "Unfortunately, said at a later moment. A few minutes after you left the Tucker Estate, we found Tucker and his Chimera dead."

"What?!"

"It looks like they were killed by the same person who has been killing State Alchemists in the area. Watch your back, Fullmetal."


	8. Chapter 7: I Care

Edward looked crushed. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't realize that you were so close to her."

"Don't blame yourself. This is just how the life of a Dog is."

"Xena," Alex nudged. "We have company." I looked and saw a man with tan skin, a yellow and white jacket, wearing black sun glasses.

"Are you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Who's asking?" Ed stood up and entered a protective position.

"Alchemists are sinners. They destroy the original works of God and deserve to perish." He charged at Ed, but he wouldn't move.

"Move!" I pushed him, which knocked him out of his deer-like trance.

We ran, aimlessly, hoping to lose the psycho. "You're a Wolf! Get rid of him!"

"It's not that simple! I have to abide to the rules of this world!" We ran into an intersection, straight into an alley way. Edward Transmuted a wall, blocking us in.

"Okay. Complete Dejavue." This felt way to similar to the Heartless Battle I recently had.

We thought it was over, but that psycho killer broke through the wall . . . with alchemy. If he thinks that alchemists are sinners, then why is he using it?

He struck, but we dodged it, sending him halfway down the alley way. That gave us enough time to get out of the alley way, and into the intersection for more room to fight.

The guy struck at Ed multiple times, but it wasn't until the guy gripped Ed's automail arm. All of a sudden, it was destroyed. He used alchemy to destroy Ed's arm.

Edward was on the ground, looking defeated. No matter how much his brother screamed for him to get up, he ignored it. The psycho's hand was on Ed's head. I heard the sound of cars pull up. Most likely the Military, but I wasn't going to wait for them.

I unsheathed my claws and attacked him. He dodged all of my attacks, but I was pissed. My teeth were clenched, body tensed. I was ready to kill. "You touch him, you die!" I saw from the corner of my eye that the Colonel arrived with a handful of other members.

We continued to slash at each other, each missing each others attack. I lost my footing and he gripped my jacket, ripping it, revealing my automail arm. I heard gasps. It's like they've never seen an automail arm before.

"I see that you've committed an ultimate sin."

"If you call getting burned in battle a sin, then yes. I have."

"What are you, to have such features as you do?"

"Brigadier General, Xena Hikari. The Steel Claw Alchemist." I had some explaining to do, obviously. But that wouldn't stop me from doing what I was best at: getting a good kill.

He looked like he was about to charge, so I did. I saw light, heard an explosion, was engulfed in smoke, then pulled from the collar of my shirt into someone's grasp: Mustang.

Once all of the smoke cleared, a giant hole, filled with chunks of gravel, remained. The psycho was gone. "What the hell? I had him!"

"Yeah, you might've. But you would've ended up dead under that unsightly disaster!" All that stood was a giant alchemy disaster of ruble that lead to the sewers underground.

I looked up to see that Al was scolding Ed for not getting out of harms way. I was going to do the same.

I walked over to where they resided and, surprisingly, half of Al's armor was falling apart. I didn't see him get attacked.

I looked down at Ed, shaking with anger. What I did next was something I have never done to anyone; not even Aaron. I slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?! Do you really think that dying will accomplish anything?! Did you ever realize that you have more to live for?!" I calmed down and snapped for Edward to rise to my level. "Get up." When we were at exact eye level, I used to fingers to push against his chest, over his heart. "Listen to this. This is what tells you yes, no, or maybe. Maybe then you'll understand why you're in the position that you're in."

As we were walking to Central Command, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

As Mustang was telling us about what he knew about the man that attacked us, his First Lieutenant pulled me into the next room to speak to me about something deeply important.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant. I, as well, have been helping the Elric boys with their escapade for quite some time. I wanted to talk to you about . . . you."

"Me?"

"I hear you are a Demon, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are there more of you?"

"Well, there are 3 Packs, including mine."

"Do you know of any . . . rogues?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, yesterday, I was attacked by a female Demon. I noticed that she had a Crescent Moon on her neck."

"Stay away from her! She is the most dangerous of all of us! Her name is Misaki Mew. She's leaser of the Moon Pack. She's killed many of us. I was a victim of hers, as well. The next time you see her, shoot 3 warning shots into the air, and corner her until I arrive. Do not hesitate to engage in battle. I can't bare to see another person die in her clutched."

"Of coarse."

When I walked back into Mustangs office, all eyes were on me. "What?"

"Brigadier General? Steel Claw Alchemist? How long have you had these positions?"

"About . . . 6 years. I didn't think it was important to tell you."

"Important?! You didn't think it was important to tell us you were a State Alchemist, let alone, a General?!"

"You said it, not me." Okay, maybe I should've told them, but it never popped up in my head.

"What are we going to do about your arm, Brother?"

"Well, I guess we have no choice. I think it's time we visit an old friend."


	9. Chapter 8: Reincarnation

At the train station, Ed was still giving me hell for not telling him things I should've. Did I deserve it? Eh, maybe.

A knock on the window caught Ed's attention. It was one of the Sergeants. "Hughs?"

"The Colonel couldn't come to see you off, so I came instead."

"Great, but can you explain to me why he's making Armstrong come along? I already have a Wolf on my tail."

"Speaking of which, I heard you helped the Elrics at Liore and took down Scar."

"Scar?"

"At least that's what we call him."

"Yeah, I helped them. At this rate, I have no choice."

"The Colonel wanted me to pass a message to you: he wants you to be the Brigadier General here at Central." The train bell sounded before I could answer.

As we all saluted, I said, "Tell him I accept."

At the first train stop, Armstrong saw a man pass the train and quickly got his attention, but the man ended up running away. After telling us about his role in the military, Ed got on his tail, hoping to get any dirt on Bio Alchemy.

Getting off the train, I see a figure, dressed similar to me. "A Demon?" I looked closer and saw that he had the same Demon Mark as I did on his cheek. He saw I was staring, and took off. "Hey, wait!" I took off after him, passing Alex.

"Xena!"

"You go with Ed, I'll be right back!"

ALEX P.O.V

That's just like Xena, to poke her nose where it didn't belong. I wonder where she ran off to.

Getting information about this Marco character, every person we spoke to told us positive feedback about his history of being the town doctor. What really caught me was that they said that they saw a bright flash of light and they were healed. The Philosopher's Stone, perhaps?

XENA P.O.V

I chased this guy all over town, gaining on him. Why was he so afraid of me? I was in the same Pack as him.

Finally, I got close enough to pounce on him. I pinned him down and unmasked his face. "Yuki?"

"Hey, Xena. Just like old times, right?" Yuki was my metaphorical brother. I was his metaphorical sister. We absolutely cared about each other like siblings, so the titles stuck.

"What the hell were you thinking? I could've killed you! I thought you were Kasane!"

"You forget that he's dead."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit you?"

"I'm very busy."

"Yeah, I heard your on your Mastery Exam. How's that coming?"

"Eh . . . easier than I thought. How's everyone else?"

"Not good. Keichi and Azur were found dead . . . killed the same way . . . slit throats and gutted torso's."

"Misaki, obviously. At least you're not injured. I hate to be gone like this. I'm a bad influence on future leaders."

"Ruby understands. Actually, she's been asking about you and your whereabouts."

"Tell her I'll call for her soon. I gotta go. Thanks for wasting my time."

ALEX P.O.V

We reached Marco's house, but when Ed went to knock on the door, the guy tried to shoot him. "What do you want?! Have you come to take me back?!"

"Calm down."

"Have you come to silence me, then?! I won't be tricked by you!" The next thing I knew, Armstrong threw Al's box at him. If only things could get weirder.

"So, you changed your name and went into hiding."

"I couldn't take it anymore. Having to research that thing. So many lives were lost because of it."

"What exactly were you told to research?"

"The Philosopher's Stone. I took my research documents and the Stone itself."

"You mean you still have it?!" exclaimed Ed. He took out a bottle full of red liquid. As he poured it onto the table, it took form of a stone.

XENA P.O.V

I caught Ed's scent and it lead me to a small house. I walked up to the door and knocked as I opened it. "Ed?"

"Perfect timing!" began Alex. "Let us see your necklace!"

"What for?"

"Just give it to me." I took it off my neck and rested it in Alex's hand. She walked over to where everyone resided, and lay the necklace on the table. "Does this look familiar?"

"How—how did you get your hands on that?"

"You mean, you know what it is?" I asked, walking up to the table.

"It's called the Alchemist's Heart. Years ago, a gifted Alchemist was born with a crystal gem in his heart. As he grew up, he grew fond of the qualities this Stone gave him."

"You mean this can enhance Alchemy?"

"It's power is 2X the Philosopher's Stone. But it can't perform Human Transmutation. The Alchemist learned the hard way. His sister died at age 18. The Alchemist tried to Transmute her back, but it was a failure. His body was destroyed, and all that was left was this Stone."

"But how did Aaron get his hands on this? More importantly, how did Squall know?" I took the necklace and put it back on.

"Major," the man began, "Who are these kids?"

"They're State Alchemists. This one," Armstrong gestured to me, "is the Brigadier General."

"But they're only children."

"You think I don't know what I signed up for?!" Edward screamed. "You think I don't know what it takes?!"

"I do. But for the sake of sanity, I can't let you see my research." I, myself, was getting mad. I made a promise to Ed that I would help them gain their bodies back, no matter what. I wasn't going to back off from it.

"Even if it's to get our bodies back?"

"No. It's the Devil's research. It'll take you to hell."

Edward and I exclaimed at the same time, "I've already been through hell!" We looked at each other, surprised. I better watch what say. I can't let them know about . . . that day.

As the train was about to came to a halt, Marco ran up and gave Ed a note saying that it was the location to his material.

Boarding the train, Alex decided to break the silence. "So, what did Yuki say?"

"2 more Demons were found dead. Killed the same way. Slit throats, and gutted torso's."

"Don't tell me . . ."

"They're both from my Pack. Keichi and Azur. Of course it's Misaki. I've fought her long enough to know her killing style. Let's just hope she doesn't find us."

We arrived in the town of Resembool. It's quiet, and small. Who would want to leave this?

As we were walking, my necklace went into compass mode. I looked to where it was leading me, but I had no idea why. It looked like a burned site.

"Ed, what's that?"

"My old home. Al and I burned it down, so that we could move forward, no matter what."

"Harsh, but I'll go with it. Mind if I check it out?"

"I don't mind." I began walking towards the site when Alex decided to stop me.

"Xena, where are you—"

"I'll be back. Just keep Ed occupied while I'm gone."

When I reached the site, it was horrific. This was where the Human Transmutation took place. I'm surprised there weren't any remains.

The charm began to burn. I took that as warning that I shouldn't be here. I kept on hearing weird creaking noises like I was losing my mind.

I went to turn around only to be thrown against a burned beam, held up by my neck. I looked down to see it was Xigbar, Number 1 right hand man.

"You make it seem so easy," he said, materializing his Sharpshooter. I tried to unsheathe the claws on my left hand, but they wouldn't come out. I panicked, realizing that I was turning into a mortal.

I unsheathed the claws on my right hand and dug into his wrist, but that caused him to shoot my chest, stunning me. He let go of my throat and caught me, holding me by my torso.

"There's a special someone waiting for you," he whispered in my ear, opening a Dark Portal. Before he could take a step, I scratched his arm, and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to release me. I fell to my knees, coughing in pain. I was getting weaker as the sun was setting. I really began to panic when I saw a blonde streak hanging between my eyes.

I unsheathed my Keyblade and used it as a cane to balance me. I was way too weak to walk by myself. Xigbar got his balance, but I threw my Keyblade at him like a boomerang, but when it "hit" him, he had vanished into the dark. I caught my Keyblade, catching myself on a nearby beam. I felt a trickle of blood fall between my eyes. The chain on the Keyblade must've hit my head.

I lifted myself up, using the 'Blade as a cane, back down the hill to get my ears screamed off by Alex.

ALEX P.O.V

Apparently, Edward grew up here in Resembool. His childhood friend, Winry, was, also, his automail mechanic. When I met her, she wouldn't stop asking questions about how I learned about automail machinery, or how I trained. I told her about Xena's automail, and she couldn't wait to see it. Upon waiting, she scolded Ed for breaking his automail.

I waited on the porch of the house, looking for any sign of Xena, but there was nothing.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Ed, sneaking up on me.

"She may be immortal, but she's not invincible. I just think she should be more careful. Sometimes I feel like the older sister."

"I've pushed that burden onto Al before. I know it's not a good feeling, but sometimes you need to give yourself a break."

"There was a time when she had fun while she fought; when she smiled. Now she's strict, serious, over-protective. I don't know what happened to her."

"I continued to look out into the distance when I finally saw Xena, but I terrible shape. She was limping, using her Keyblade as a cane, had blood falling from her forehead. Ed and I bolted for her, for she looked like she was about to pass out.

XENA P.O.V

I saw Ed and Alex running towards me, wariness in their eyes.

"Xena, what happened?!" Alex cupped my cheeks, but I gave her a sincere look, and slowly pushed her away.

"I'm fine. Just got into a fight with Xigbar. Nothing more."

"Xigbar?! Are you out of your freaking mind?! Here you are turning mortal and you . . ."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ed. "You're turning mortal?"

"Eh . . . well . . . when there's no Moon, I turn back to my original state. Geez, you treat it like it'll kill me."

"Just get your ass in there so I can look at your arm. Who knows if he nicked it."

"Steel and iron entwined automail! Your sisters a goddess of automail!"

"Xena, this is Winry, my mechanic."

"I see. Did you bash his head in with a wrench?"

"Oh, more than that. Don't worry, Alex. I'll take care of this one."

"You sure? I don't think you know how to fix this type of automail."

"It's the least I could do. You're helping Ed and all. But I'll have to disconnect it, then reconnect it. It has a hairline fracture. It'll be fixed in 2 minutes!"

As she worked on my arm, I kept on thinking about my confrontation. When he shot my chest, my heart didn't dissipate. I guess my Unit really does work. But still . . . it could mean that I don't have a heart, after all.

"All finished. Reconnecting it won't be too hard. It may hurt a bit."

"Do what you have to." As she plugged the arm in, she tightened it. For me, it doesn't hurt. That's probably why she and Ed were looking at me weird.

"How are you not screaming in pain?"

"Oh, it's a Demon default. How would I know, though. I was unconscious when Alex first assembled my automail."

"Call that lucky. When Edward first got hi—"

"Enough Winry! Anyway, I'm going to go visit my mother's grave. Xena, mind coming?"

"Sure."

"So, what was your mother like?"

"Where do I start? She always encouraged us with our alchemy. She treasured all of the knick-knacks we made her. She was the mother any kid would want. When she died, I blamed our father, and I still to this day. She drained her life waiting for his return. He didn't even come to her funeral."

"I'm so sorry."

"What about you?"

"Well . . . that's kind of hard to tell. You see, when Alex and I were 7 or 8, we were taken from our World, reasons unknown. We arrived in Traverse Town, a place where people end up when their World is destroyed, or they run from it. That's how I met Leon. He took me to Aaron's World where his parents took us in, once explained of our situation. As we grew older, Leon visited to see how we were. That stopped when we gained the Keyblade. Aaron began teaching me alchemy. His father was a great Alchemist, but was retired and couldn't perform it anymore. When I was 10, I met Kasane, ex-leader of my Pack, the Blood Pack. I guess you could call it a young romance, but I didn't see it the way other people saw it. He always told me about life as a Wolf. It sounded so interesting, until one day, I asked him to turn me into one. He objected at first, but I persuaded him to. So he gave me the official seal of our pack. When I was 12, I found him dead, murdered in cold blood."

"You've had quite the life, huh?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it."

Edward and I arrived at a graveyard, and stood in front of a grave entitled Trisha Elric.

"What the hell?! Who would mark my mother's grave?!" I looked in his direction and saw a small circle inside a bigger circle.

"That's a trinity mark. They usually let me see certain secrets that are hidden within the core of the World." I touched the mark, but saw something . . . strange. I saw someone's past . . . Edwards. I saw him as a child, as he grew up with Al, his Human Transmutation. I saw it from someone else's point of view.

When I came to, I nearly collapsed. I was scared, yet worried.

"Xena? What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Why did I see your past?"

"What?"

"Why did I see your mother's memories? Why do I contain them?" I inhaled and exhaled, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Edward . . . is it possible that I'm . . . the reincarnation of your mother?"


	10. Chapter 9: Unit

I sat in Winry's house, head between my legs in a chair, thinking about my sudden experience. The sun was setting, so I was starting to feel really weak.

Winry's Grandmother, Pinako, walked over to me with a photo album. "Here's a late picture of Trisha when she was your age. I have to say, I see the resemblance."

"Resemblance? I could be her twin sister." She really did look like me, only with a lighter shade of brown hair, yet mine was a dark sepia.

"So, my Transmutation was a success?"

"Apparently. But I don't know what you did to make it occur this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was in alchemy training, I read that after Human Transmutations, the dead, 'human' remains form into a Homunculus after a while. You must've done something wrong . . . or right. I don't know how to react to this."

"Xena," Alex cut in, "The sun's set." I groaned from irritation. I hated people's reaction to my original state. Now that I know that I'm Ed's mother, who knows what his reaction will be.

I undid my hair from its saggy ponytail, and flipped it over my head. After 3 seconds, I flipped it back, revealing my formation.

In my original state, my hair was a light brown with light blonde highlights. My eyes were less dense than before, and my vision isn't as great as it normally is. Finally, my face is completely lighter, and doesn't give people a death stare 24/7.

EDWARD P.O.V

Xena's transformation. Wow. She looks even more like my mom. I tried so hard to keep tears from falling from my eyes. Just to know that my mom is alive; that my Human Transmutation was complete. It was making me emotional.

"Now, Edward," began Winry, "Your automail will take 3 days to fix, which means I'll have to pull 3 all-nighters."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Well, you want to get to Central as fast as you can, right? So I'll work my butt off for you!"

XENA P.O.V

I found Edward outside, talking with Alphonse. "Ed, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." We went to the left side of the house for a private conversation.

"I need you to do a favor for me." I took out an object that looked like a rusty golden pocket watch with a Topaz Gem on the top. "This is my Unit. Yes, I know it looks like a n old 50-year-old watch, but the King's Magician made it that way to be safe. Anyway, it was made for me to keep all Darkness from entering my entering, yet it acts as my heart, altogether. Because I trust you, I need you to keep it."

"You are, obviously, not thinking."

"No, I think I am. Plus this stupid chain won't leave me alone."

"Wait, how does it act as your heart, if you have one?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, please?"

"I hope you know what you're doing?"

"Why? You think I don't trust you?"

"No, I don't trust myself."


	11. Chapter 10: The Devil's Research

3 days went by fast. Ed got his automail fixed, fixed up Al, and we were off to Central.

When we got there, I can't say that I was exactly keen on not killing him.

"All of Marco's research! It's gone!" Apparently, the library that held research on the Philosopher's Stone . . . burned down.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you this because I love you . . . if you don't find another alternative, I will paralyze you until you grow 10 inches with every one of my Blood Blades." I knew he was scared 'cause I said everything in the calmest form.

"Sergeant Armstrong!" I turned to see two Sergeants.

"Sergeant Ross, and Brosh."

"You are to report to Central Command. We will take over from here," said Ross.

"Jeez, just when I think I'm home free, I'm consumed with more bodyguards?!"

We arrived to a small apartment, but when we opened the door it was covered in books. How the hell could someone live in this condition? "Um . . . are sure this person is alive?"

"One way to find out." As we're walking through the book-cluttered room, my necklace begins to act up. The light leads me to a pile of books . . . with a pleading hand sticking out of it! Uh . . . guys . . . there's someone in there!" Everyone rushed to the pile, throwing books off of the crushed victim.

"Thank You! I'm so sorry I got myself stuck under a whole mountain of books! I thought I was going to suffocate under there!"

"So, are you Sheska?" Ed asked, taking a book off of his head.

"Yes."

"And you worked at the library?"

"Oh, the library! The word itself is so beautiful! I've loved books my whole entire life, ever since I learned to read as a little girl! That job was heaven! But I forgot that I was supposed to be working, but all I ever did was read. So they fired me. If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better hospital. But I'm hopeless! The only good thing I can do is read. I'll never find a job as long as I live!"

"Excuse me. There was one thing we wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember seeing any research written by someone named Tim Marco?"

"Let's see, Tim Marco? Where do I know that name? I remember now! There were some notes stuffed into a book where they didn't belong. Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?"

"Yeah, but it's too late, now. There nothing, but ashes."

"I remember everything that was in them. Will that help at all?"

"Wait a minute?" I began, "You remembered . . . everything?"

"It's just how I am. I can memorize all the content in the things I read." I can write them out for you."

"Thank you, Book Worm!"

"Your . . . welcome?"

5 days later, we returned. I can't believe that she wrote out all of the notes . . . in 5 days.

I picked one up and began to read it . . . but they were all cook books. "Are you sure this is Tim Marco's . . . research?"

"Yes. 1000 recipes."

"So we came all this way for a cookbook?" asked Ross, picking up a book, as well.

"Wait a minute," I began skimming through the book I held. "This is in code."

"Come again?"

"The notes are hidden inside the content. You just need to decipher it."

"Oh, yeah," Cut Alex. "I remember doing that in Magician Training. You see, some people have certain content that need to be hidden, so they write documents with their important content hidden inside."

"Well, then, thank you very much Sheska," said Ed, picking up a pile of books. "Let's get these back to Central." Walking out the door, Ed stopped and took out a small book from his Trench Coat's inside pocket. He ripped out a written page and gave it to Sergeant Ross. "Here's the amount and my Pocket Watch for I.D. Make sure she get's this right away."

"Yes, sir."

Back at Central, Ed and Al wanted to start deciphering tight away. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Nope. We can take it from here."

"Well, okay. I'll come back to check up on you later on. Holler if you need me."

EDWARD P.O.V

"Why is this so damn hard to decipher?"

"Should we ask Doctor Marco for help?"

"No! That would admit to defeat!"

"So, this is a contest now?" I hear the door open, and Sheska walks in.

"Because of the money you gave me, I was able to put my mother into a better hospital. I wanted to thank you."

"It was no big deal."

"Have you had any luck on deciphering the notes, lately?"

" . . . Have you found a job, yet?"

" . . . Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help. It's not often that people ask for help from a freak like me."

"You're not a freak," Al cut in. "You are a talented girl. You should have more faith in yourself."

"Thank you, Al."

XENA P.O.V

"I don't understand. I don't need to learn magic. Besides, can't we do this outside?"

"You wanted to guard the library." In our spare time, Alex wanted to teach me what she was being taught. I have no idea why.

"Now, let's begin with something easy . . . and basic . . . and something that won't kill me: ice."

For 10 days, I've been in magic training. For 10 days, Ed and Al have been deciphering those books. I decided to check up on them after Alex's fire lesson (I suffered 3rd degree burns on my arms, so I tried to keep my jacket on). Before I could open the door, I heard Ed exclaim, "To hell with it!" I swung the doors open, with Brosh and Ross behind me, and saw Ed, fire in his eyes, books thrown to the floor.

"What happened?"

"We decrypted the notes," said Al.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Brosh.

"There's nothing good about it, damn it! This is the Devil's Research. It should've been destroyed."

"What's so evil about?" Guilt began to become noticeable on my face. I should've told Ed to save him the trouble, but I didn't want him to get like this.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone . . . is Human Life." Everyone gasped, except for me. "Did you know, Xena?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mess with me!" He stood up . . . with one of my Blood Blades in his hands. If he used that on me, my whole body will be paralyzed until the user releases the victim.

He pinned me to the back wall. "You knew, didn't you?" I looked at his eyes, and guilt washed over my face. Instead of being crisp gold, his eyes were a piercing yellow.

"Edward . . . I . . ." He stabbed through my left shoulder with the Blood Blade until it stuck the wall. No one dares to go near Edward in this state, and I would encourage that.

"I'm tired of these secrets! If you have something to say, then say it!"

"I didn't tell you to protect you! I knew you would get this way if I did tell you! I'm only trying to protect you like I promised. I don't want to see you, or your brother, hurt." His eyes began changing back to their original state. "I made a promise, and I plan to keep it."

His head lowered. He pulled out the blade as I saw a single tear fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry . . ." He repeated this 2 times. I embraced him, holding him in his arms, his hand on the exit wound on the back of my shoulder.

"Me too. For now on, no more secrets. If want to know something, I'll tell you." As I still held Ed, I heard Alex whisper to Alphonse.

"You know, I think she may be the motherly type, after all."


	12. Chapter 11: Laboratory 5

In the hotel room that Ed and Al rented out, Ed and I sat on the couch, him on one side, me on the other, facing each other, while Al and Alex talked about who knows what on the other side of the room.

"I did know I had that in me."

"Don't feel too left out. It happens. People question the amount of Darkness in their heart, and the next thing you know . . . they commit a complete homicide."

"But how do you control it?"

"That's the thing. You can't. That's why you need to control your hidden temper. Oh, and, also, how the hell did you get a hold of one of my Blood Blades?"

"Well . . . I . . ."

"It's fine. You don't need to answer. I should've told you in the first place to save you the trouble of deciphering."

"I understand why you did it though. To prevent me from turning into . . . that."

"So . . . how long until Brosh and Ross break out our little discovery?" Just then, the door is being hammered at. "It's the Major!"

"What do we do, Brother?"

"Ignore him, that's what." Then he, literally, breaks down the door.

"How tragic! To think, the legend of the Philosopher's Stone is built with a terrible secret! Imagine the military being behind something like that. Often, the truth is too much to be bargained for.

"The truth!" exclaimed Ed. "What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find. There has to be."

The Major brought in a map of Central. "There are currently 4 Alchemical Laboratory's in Central that have connections to the Government," said Armstrong. "We can narrow it down a bit. Marco worked in the 3 Laboratory. We should start with that one. It's the most suspect.

"Hold on a minute," I cut in. "This one has to be it." I pointed to the 5 Laboratory, which happened to be closed down.

"What's special about it?" asked Brosh.

"It's right next to a Prison. Remember what the main ingredient was? There would be plenty of criminals to execute." Everyone was giving me a sick eye, like they were getting uncomfortable with this. "Hey, we don't like talking about this anymore than you."

The Major folded the map up, and walked towards the door. "This has the potential of turning into a political nightmare. I'll look into what we've talked about, tonight. In the mean time, Officers, speak of this to no one. And you, Elric Brothers, behave yourselves! I know you two! You were thinking about sneaking into this building weren't you?!"

"We weren't! We weren't! We weren't! We promise!"

"I'll leave it to Brigadier General Xena to look after you two." He left the room, with Brosh and Ross behind him. Great, now I'm the babysitter. Can't say that I wasn't prepared for this, or didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"I don't know about this, guys," Coward Alex. "This place is giving off a weird vibe."

"Come on, sis. You were stationed in Halloween Town for how long, and you're scared of a little building?" I unsheathed my claws and gave Alex my hand signaling her to give me hers. While I climbed over the wall surrounding the building, Al and Ed used the wires above to climb.

Making it over, Al spotted a vent and took the cover off. Al helped Ed up into it, while I clawed my way in. "Will you two be okay on your own?" asked Alphonse.

"Whether we're okay alone isn't the problem. You're just too big to fit inside."

"It's not like I asked for this body!"

Crawling through the vent, it got tighter as it progressed. "Geez, how smaller is it going to get?" complained Ed. "We wouldn't be able to crawl through here normal sized." I tried so hard not to laugh. But I couldn't hold it in. Edward just called himself short! "AH! I just called myself a microscopic pipsqueak!"

I pushed Edward farther in until we found an opening and kicked the cover off. We jumped into a place that didn't look like a Laboratory. It was vacant. Pillars lined up all around the building, with a single, small, circular platform covered in dried blood.

I walked up to it, examining it, having horrid thoughts of what types of torture occurred here. I got a closer look and saw another mark on top of the platform. It was a Trinity Mark. My hand hovered over it, but I stopped when the sudden sound of clanking metal caught my attention.

"You sure know a lot just my looking at Transmutation Circle." I turned to see a . . . a suit of armor. My necklace burned at his presence. He was like Alphonse. He was just a soul.

"I get the feeling you were hired to guard this Lab?" I asked.

"And I get the feeling you are here for answers that you will receive at your grave!" he charged at me, but as I unsheathed my claws, Ed jumped in front of me, blocking his attack with his automail arm. "Automail? No surprise." The kept at it leaving me to watch. Was I invisible, or something?

They finally stopped, when the suit of armor slid to a halt. The way he did it made Ed realize that he was just like Al. "So, you're just a suit of armor, uh?" asked Ed.

"You act as if you're surprised."

"Let's just say that I know someone who's like you. So, tell me, did they use condemned criminals like you to make Philosopher's Stones?"

"That information is classified."

"Oh, really? Then you're not going to tell me that you have a Blood Seal, too?"

"Yes, I have a seal. I was the last known murderer known as the Slicer. I was finally brought in and executed. They bound my soul to this armor and I was condemned to guard this Laboratory." He took off his helmet to show his seal, which was on the inside of his helmet.

"Mighty considerate of you to show me your weak spot."

"It gives me more of a challenge."

"Well, since you're in such a giving mood, how 'bout this? If I win, you tell me the info."

"Nice try, kid. What kind of Mass Murderer lets his prey go so easily?"

They charged at each other . . . leaving me out of it. When Ed slashed at Slicer, I heard a click in his automail. That's not good. "Ed, please tell me that wasn't your arm!"

"Uh . . . tell me something I don't know!"

Slicer slashed at him, Ed dodging his every hit. Ed got kicked to the ground, and Slicer went to run him through, but Ed was able to dodge it, only getting his left shoulder sliced. Me, myself, began to feel something running down MY left shoulder. I opened my jacket to see blood running down. But Ed was the one that got cut, not me.

Ed was on the ground, Slicer staring at him. "It's been too long since I've gotten the chance to see blood fly! Can't say the same for your buddy outside. My cohort isn't very merciful." Ed started laughing hysterically.

"I don't know. He and I brawl all the time. And guess what? I still haven't beaten him!" When he brought up Al, I thought of Alex. I hope she's okay.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Ed screamed, "Now, Al! Do it now!" Slicer looked away, and Ed ran up and slashed his helmet from his body.

"What's the matter? You still haven't stomped out the Blood Seal I, so kindly, pointed out."

"There's something I want to ask you."

"About the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Spill everything you know."

"No can do."

"Hey, now, the loser shouldn't be putting on a brave front."

"I . . . haven't lost, yet." I looked and saw that the body, itself was alive. Two souls in one?

I unsheathed my claws and blocked the sword attack meant for Edward. "Fast on your feet, huh, Wolfie?" asked Ed.

"Call me that again and your soul will be in Al's armor. And by the way, your torso's got a deep cut." I must've missed the block. I felt the exact same cut on the left side of my torso. Both of us have lost too much blood. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I forgot to mention it," began Slicer, "Slicer the Homicide . . . was actually a duo of brothers!"

"The head and the body are two different people?!"

"Jeez, you're slow," I said, still holding my blocking stance.

"That's cheating!"

"And who's the one who said there aren't any rules in fighting?"

"Let's begin round 2, Wolfie!" said the headless body.

He charged at us, me clawing at each sword attack he threw. He pushed me away, making me stop at a skid. He charged at Ed, but I caught his arm flipping him behind me, but when I turned to slash his chest, but he slashed my eyes, instead.

I fell to my knees, blood flowing from my eyes. My vision was going in and out. If we didn't finish this soon, I'll be fighting blind.

I heard the headless body of Slicer kick Ed against a wall. I looked, but it was too blurry. The pain was, also, unbearable, especially when I blinked. "Edward!"

"Xena! Just follow my voice!" I looked around and saw the blur of Slicer's "brother" charging at Ed. I charged at him, taking Ed's blow to the leg.

"Ed," I whispered, "move away, slowly. You need to trust me." I heard his body slowly move, as I clapped my hands together, getting ready to perform a Transmutation.

The body grabbed me by my ponytail and pinned me to the pillar where Ed was. He Raised his sword over my chest, but before he could run me threw, I pressed my hands against his metal body, destroying it just like Scar does.

The body split in half, scattering across the Lab. I fell to my knees, gripping my torso. "Xena!" Ed ran to me, kneeling to my level, helping me up.

"Brother . . ." exclaimed the body.

"It's shameful, but we've lost."

"There aren't 3 of you, are there?" asked Ed, askance at the scattered body.

"No, there's only two of us. Just destroy us, boy.

"Spare me from murdering someone."

"You consider us human?"

"If I didn't accept you two as human, it would mean I'm doing the same thing to my brother." Ed put his left hand over my eyes, making me close them, as he put his other arm around my waist. "My little brother is human. So are you two. That's why I don't want to kill you."

"Us two have been stealing, destroying, and murdering ever since we came of age. And we're being treated as humans for the first time, after turning into this? Interesting. I'll tell you everything as a parting gift." Just then, my necklace began to burn. Something wasn't right.

I heard the piercing of metal, as Ed gripped tightened.

"That was close." I tried to squint see who else was here, and saw a woman dressed in a black dress. I also saw that her fingers were like spears. "You can't be talking about things like that, 48."

"What's the Fullmetal runt doing here?" Another boy was here, dressed in black, as well.

"Troublesome child. How did you find out about this place?" The boy walked up to the Slicers "brother" and pierced his Blood Seal with his own sword.

I opened my eyes completely, the pain taking over my temples. The boy took one look at me, and stopped stabbing the Blood Seal. What the hell was that about?

The both of them walked up to us. "Who the hell are you?" asked Ed, through clenched teeth.

"The runt is ready to go." Put my hand on Ed's shoulder, trying to separate from him, so I can materialize my Keyblade.

Ed then tried to kick the boy in the face, but he dodged it like it was nothing. "I don't like fighting." I then heard Ed clap his hands together.

"You're the one that started it!" I materialized my Keyblade, mostly, using it as a cane. "I'll beat you to a—" And his automail is broken. That's great. I wish I could slap him in the face.

"Lucky me!" The boy grabbed Ed's braid and kneeled him in the ribs. I fell, catching myself with my Keyblade. I think I know why I feel and receive what Ed feels and receives. Our hearts are connected.

The boy dropped Ed to the floor. The poor kid was barely breathing. So was I.

"Don't forget, boy. We're keeping you alive. It'll be a shame if this place is discovered again. Let's burn it down."

The woman left, leaving Ed, the boy, and I alone. I lifted my Keyblade and charged him, only to be sharply blocked each time. "Hey, I'm not here to fight. You heard her. We're keeping you alive."

"And you believe us to trust you?!" The building began to shake, and debris from the room began to fall. "Ed—" He was passed out. I went to grab him, but I looked up and saw that an unstable beam was about to fall on the other boy. I disintegrated my Keyblade and pushed the boy out of the way, but the beam landed on my left leg, fracturing it.

Just then, my vision was beginning to black out. My surroundings were getting smaller.

"Here, take my hand!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Look, I'm just returning a favor!" I looked up at him, seeing that he had Ed over his shoulders. I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up, carrying me, bridal style. "Hang on!" He ran to the other end of the Laboratory. Lucky there was an opening beginning to break apart.

He broke through it, setting Ed down first, then me on my knees. "Both of them have lost a lot of blood. This one may have a fractured leg and is going blind. They need medical attention, immediately."

"Xena!"

"Alex!" I gripped her hand, but I couldn't see her face. My world was black, now. Who knows for how long?

"Look, kid, you should—"

"He's gone!" That fast, huh? I guess he did mean business. But why show me mercy?

Alex pulled me to my feet, but I felt Al pulled me up to carry me out. "Don't worry," began Al, "Brosh has Ed!"

We ran out of the area, me still thinking about that boy. Why the hell was he interested in me?


	13. Chapter 12: Connected

We arrived in public hospital. Ed was still knocked out, Brosh and Ross were sitting in the vacant chairs by the door of the room, while I was sitting in another bed, across from Ed's. Last night, when that beam fell on my left leg, it didn't just break it. It was automail worthy.

"Well, it's official," began Alex. My eyes were still closed from my blindness, so I couldn't see if she was finishing, or not. "You and Ed are twins. Here." I felt her put something around my head, onto my left eye. "The nurse said that your left eye contained more damage than the other, and is the source of your blindness." I opened my right eye, and she was right. My vision had returned.

"Well, that's a relief."

"What I don't understand is that you're more banged up, than Ed." I looked down to see that my shirt was gone, and I was bandaged from the chest, down.

"I think I can explain it." I got up, testing my new automail leg, and sat next to Ed, on his bed. "This stupid necklace has caused us trouble from the beginning."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ross.

I heard Ed rustle, and his eyes began to open. I stroked a piece of hair from his face. "You okay?"

"Besides the fact that my side feels like it's on fire, I'm fine." Brosh and Ross were, now, standing next to the bed-side. "So, what happened to Laboratory 5?"

"About that . . ." began Ross. "It was blown up by someone and has been destroyed completely."

"Dammit! It's all gone?!" He flinched from pain. "I was so close to the truth. I can't be stuck in a hospital like this!"

"Be glad you're not in purgatory," I said, resting my head on my hand, which was resting on my right knee.

"Fullmetal Alchemist and Brigadier General, sir!" We both looked up to see Brosh and Ross standing in perfect formation. "We apologize for this rudeness in advance!" They both slapped us across the face, leaving us in a daze. Then Ross gave us a freakin' lecture.

"Doing whatever you wanted . . . If things had gone badly, you could've died! Instead of trying to do everything by yourselves, rely on the people around you! It wouldn't hurt to trust elders, don't you think?" I sighed as I got up from Ed's bed, walking over to the window, hands behind my head.

"It's funny you say that, now. Ever since I can remember, Alex and I have been on our own, training endlessly. Risking our lives for the benefits of other people."

"Xena?" Alex put her arms over my shoulders, but I gently, and swiftly, pushed them away as I face Edward. "And another thing . . . about last night . . ."

"I was wondering that." Said Ed. "I noticed that when I got slashed, you received the same one."

"Our hearts are connected."

"What the hell?!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I didn't set this up! It's Kingdom Hearts."

"Xena!" Alex hated it if I ever leaked secret info. But I made a promise to Ed, I plan to keep that promise.

"And our punishment," said Ross to me. "for slapping you two?"

"No. I understand why you did it." I thought they were gonna pass out, they were so stiff. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Well, you, being an officer of much higher raking . . ."

"My ranking doesn't mean anything. It's just a collar that was given to me."

"Anyway, where's Al?" asked Ed.

"I scolded him with an iron fist, earlier." Said Brosh, holding up is right hand in pain. "He did seem a little off track, though."

"I'll go talk to him," I said leaving the room. "And by the way, Ed, isn't there someone else who's going to give you a good scolding?"


	14. Chapter 13: Full-fledged

EDWARD P.O.V

As Xena left the room, I asked her sister, "Should I be worried?"

"Only if he comes back in pieces." Can't wait to see how this'll come out.

Before leaving to call Winry, I had to put my automail arm in a sling, and Brosh pushed me in a wheelchair. Leaving the room, I prepared my ears to get screamed off.

As she picked up the phone, I began to shake. "This is extremely difficult for me to say, but . . . do you mind taking a trip to Central for a little maintenance?"

"Trip?"

"Well . . . it's my right arm. My fingers move, but I can't lift my arm at all."

"So it was no good, after all. Did you do something before your arm stopped moving?"

"I-I was in an all-out brawl."

"AGAIN?! Quit using my automail for things like that!" Complete silence.

"H-hello? Miss Winry?"

"I guess there's no choice. Where in Central?"

"Hey, you're kind of nice, to—I mean . . . nothing . . . Okay. Gotcha. Sorry for the trouble. Yeah. Thanks." I guess that could've gone better than it did.

AS I walked back to Brosh, he made the stupidest remark. "A love call to your girlfriend?" I nearly died, my wounds almost opened.

On the way back to the hospital room, I began to think about Al. I hope Xena was able to talk some sense into him. Maybe we'll come across them.

XENA .P.O.V

Leaving the room, my necklace began to shine a line of light, my guess, leading to Al. I followed it to a dark mini hallway, lined up with sinks and mirrors. There I found Alphonse, wallowing in sadness. "Alphonse? What'cha doing over here?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a few things on my mind." I walked over and sat on the bench next to him.

"Don't tell me that. What's up?"

"Do you think I'm human?"

"You know, as well as I do, you are human. Even Edward knows that. What makes you think—hold on. Does this have something to do with that freak Alex was telling about that you were up against, last night? What did he say?"

"I'm just a metal doll that Edward created. That all of my memories are artificially made." I stopped breathing for a minute, to process everything. Is he seriously thinking this because a god damn psychopathic killer told him so?

"Look, Al, what makes that true? If you were artificially made, Edward wouldn't be hospitalized, right now. What if Ed heard about this?" I stood up, facing him, hands on my hips. You go to your brothers room and act like the brother you should be!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He went off. Jeez, didn't know I had that in me.

I turned to face the mirror behind me. I stared at the monster that I resembled. One that will, soon, become a raging monster of darkness.

I pulled my braid to the left side of my shoulder and looked at the Blood Mark on my neck. 3 claw marks that acted as my collar.

I looked closer and saw something above my claw marks . . . a fourth mark.

I ran to Ed's room, grabbed Alex's arm, and pulled her outside by the door. "Xena, what the hell?" I showed her the mark without words. "Oh, my god. How did-"

"I don't know. You know what 4 marks mean . . . full fledged!"

"Calm down. How can this even—"

"I'll give you one hint!"

"No! He's dead. He can't—you know what? Forget it. Maybe not Kasane. Just—we'll figure something out." I tried to calm down, taking in deep breathes.

"And another thing," she began, "What did you say to Alphonse, because he's been on his toes ever since he got back."

"Like you said, I'm the fucking motherly type!"


	15. Chapter 14: Promise Me

"You never told me you were being hospitalized!" Winry arrived faster than Ed had expected. I wasn't expecting her to arrive this fast, myself.

"I'm guessing you're going to charge extra for rush fee's, huh?" said Ed with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"But . . . you were injured this badly when your automail broke, because I . . . I didn't equip it properly, right?" All eyes were now on Ed. I call that the Death Stare.

"I-it's not your fault, or anything! I'm the one who used it recklessly, and the maintenance was perfect, as always."

"On second thought, I'll be charging a rush fee!" Quick change. I was feeling a quick change myself. Not to mention the pain my Mark was giving me. While Ed was preparing himself for his maintenance, I swiftly unsheathed on claw on my index finger on my right hand, and began sinking it into the fourth mark that was appearing. I felt the blood slowly running down my neck.

"I think I'll head to the roof for a minute. Maybe make a quick update call." I left the room, probably leaving questions in people's heads . . . especially Ed and Alex.

EDWARD P.O.V

"Xena's been acting strange, lately," I said as Winry was taking apart my automail.

"How strange?" she asked.

"Maybe there's something on her mind. But she's so hard to figure out! Her face is always blank! Alex?"

"Well, you have to give her credit. I hate to say it, Ed, but she's been through more than you and Al."

"Really? How much?"

"Well, to start it off . . . you know, maybe you should have her tell you. I know that if I tell you certain things, she'll get mad." Sounds fine by me.

Winry finished my automail . . . right when Hughes walks into my room. "Ed! So I heard you're kind of occupied after bringing a woman into your room!"

"She's just my automail mechanic!"

"Wow . . . so you sweet-talked your mechanic, huh?" I wanted to slap him. I wanted to soooo badly, but I kept my temper. He greeted Winry, while Alex gave me the O.K. to talk to Xena. Maybe she can tell me what's on her mind, so that I can help her.

I found her on the roof, leaning over the railing, her face deep in thought. "How many times am I going to find you on roofs?"

"You shouldn't be out here."

"Neither should you, you know." I walked and stood next to her, my back leaning against the railing to I could face her.

"So, I've heard you've had it pretty bad, huh? You want to talk about it?"

"Alex sent you up here didn't she?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

She looked at me with content in her eyes. I wanted to get to know her so badly, but she's a hard nut to crack.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, not making eye contact.

"What makes you tick. Why you look so depressed, sometimes."

"Well . . . to start it off . . . almost all of my memory from my childhood has been erased. Only if Alex reminds me of it, will I remember it. Sometimes I'm glad. I know there are things that I don't want to remember, some I do."

"What don't you want to remember?"

"Well, did you know I asked to be a Demon? At the age of 10, I met Kasane, the leader of the Blood Pack. We became close to the point of me wanting to become what he was. He protested, but I persuaded him to do so. With him dead, I'm the new leader, and I regret it." She moved her braid to her left shoulder, revealing her Blood Mark. "3 claw marks means Half Fledged. 4 means Full Fledged." I saw a smaller claw mark above all 3 she already contained.

She faced me, her hands on my shoulders. "I need you to promise me something. If the time ever comes . . . kill me."

"What?! You're out of your mind!"

"No, Edward. There's a reason why I don't want to be a Full Fledged Wolf. Because I am slowly turning into one, there will be times when my so-called 'Inner Wolf' will take over my body. I may kill you, Al, my sister. You need to promise me." I looked into her blue orb, me, trying to fight back tears. I know that I've only known her for a short while, but that short while has caused me to begin to care about her. I know that if I don't promise, she'll commit suicide.

I nodded my head in agreement. What was she getting herself into?


	16. Chapter 15: Xena Vs Misaki

XENA P.O.V

Armstrong and another subordinate, Hughes, I'm told, came in the next day to receive what little information we had about what happened at Laboratory 5.

Ed had drawn out different key points, like the Homunculi and the Ouroboros tattoos. "I wouldn't take this matter so lightly. After all, they are after Ed's heart." All eyes were on me. I had to explain this predicament one way, or another. "Look, Organization XIII will do anything to get to him, and if gaining allies is one option, then they'll do so."

"But what length will they go towards?" asked Armstrong.

"Well, they're Nobodies. They have no hearts. They believe that Ed's heart can complete Kingdom Hearts, but I disagree. They have power I haven't witnessed, but in terms of lengths . . . let's just say that you don't want to be in their way when they do locate him. I would know. I used to be one."

Armstrong kept on talking about how the Philosopher's Stone was used in the previous Ishbalan War, until we got an unexpected visit. "Pardon for the intrusion." We all looked up to see the Fuhrer. Ed and Al were starstruck, while Armstrong and Hughes saluted. Of course, I saluted as well, being the Brigadier General. "At ease. I just stopped by to see Fullmetal. Not to mention our new, and youngest, Brigadier General." I stood in respect. "I was surprised to hear that we had another State Alchemist in our ranks. Being the ranking that you are, I will relieve Fullmetal of his bodyguards shortly."

I nodded, keeping posture. The Fuhrer picked up one of the lists that was on the table. "A list of everyone who researched the Philosopher's Stone. Each one was reported missing."

"Come again," I said.

"They have been reported missing a few days prior to the destruction of Laboratory 5. The enemy is always ahead of us. Even with my intelligence work, we still don't know the scale of it."

"So it's too dangerous to look upon. That's understandable, but . . ."

" . . . everyone in this room is trustworthy. But I forbid the continuation of this matter. You can't trust anyone with this information when you can't determine friend from foe." When he was done speaking, we heard shouting down the hall that caught the Fuhrer's attention. "There's my subordinate." He walked over to the back window, and jumped out of it. I think Alex and I were the only ones not staring out of it like idiots.

When Winry came in, that was another story. "Let's just say a storm passed by," was all Ed could muster out.

"Oh, well, I got those tickets you asked for."

"You're leaving so soon, Elric? Your wounds haven't healed completely," stated Armstrong.

"I can't stay in a hospital forever." I looked at the destination on the tickets which read Dublith.

"Why Dublith?" I asked.

"Al and I decided to go visit our old Alchemy teacher." I saw that Al began to shake with fear.

"I'm scared, Brother!"

"I'm scared too, but we need to pull through!" I sighed. Right then, my Blood Mark began to burn, which wasn't good. It meant that there was another Demon nearby. I hope it's Misaki so I can rip her heart from her chest and crush it.

I had to investigate to be safe, so I made my way out of Ed's room, but, of course, Alex stopped me. "Xena?"

"Just keep Ed and the others safe. I'll be right back."

EDWARD P.O.V

Xena left the room, but I could see the fury in her eyes. There was someone here that she wanted dead. "Alex, now that Xena's gone . . . spill."

"Spill what?"

"I want to know as much as I can about your sister. And if you won't tell, I'll just pry it from Xena!" She paused for a minute, and exhaled.

"Sit down. It's going to take a while." Al, Winry, and I sat on my hospital bed, as Alex sat in the spare chair in front of the window. "There was a time, when Xena was mortal, where she wasn't as protective as she is now.

"Kasane turned her into a Demon at the age of 10, after which we received the Keyblade. You may not be able to notice it, but she has thick, long scars on her back. She got into a serious fight against Misaki and nearly got killed. If the Keyblade didn't choose her like it did, she would've died.

"Aaron became close to her after words. He began to teach her Alchemy, for which she excels at now, even though she neglects to use it in times of need.

"Soon, out of nowhere, the military accepted her because of her fighting skills. On her first day, she made Brigadier General, not to mention a State Alchemist.

"I don't want to mention anything too serious, but the reason why she can't remember anything is because she-" Just then, something flew through the window, missing Alex by a centimeter. She got up to see what had flown through. Her body tensed as she whispered below her breath, "A Blood Blade."

XENA P.O.V

Leaving Ed's room, I walked towards the hospital entrance, my Blood Mark burning even more. When I exited the building, my necklace began glowing, pointing me in the direction of my target. It led me to the side of the hospital, which looked to be the west wing.

I took one more step, and I felt the wisp of a Moon Blade past my face. I turned to see Misaki on the roof of the hospital. "Xena Hikari. I was hoping you were dead the last time we faced each other, but apparently I was wrong."

"You're wrong about a lot of things. Including Kasane's death!"

"He got what he deserved. The least you can do is admit it." I couldn't take it anymore. I threw a Blood Blade at her, but she jump-flipped backwards, dodging it. I unsheathed both pairs of claws and climbed the building, reaching her at the central area of the hospital.

"You know, Hikari, how is it that so many of your Pack members are dead, and you're still at the top?"

"Maybe it's because rogues deserve to die!" I threw another Blood Blade at her, but she ricocheted of her hands, sending it flying God-knows-where. I struck at her, holding her up by her throat, her showing no sign of emotion.

I held a claw up to her Moon Mark. "You won't do it," she rasped. "Admit it: you're weak. You're on the highest Pack, and you can't kill."

"Watch me." I pulled my hand and struck at her, but she pushed me off, slit my throat, and pinned me to the floor, holding my hands above my head.

"You suspect the littlest things. A Pack that dedicates Magic isn't something to take lightly."

"Is that what you said . . . before you killed . . . members from Shigure's and my Pack?" I clapped my hands together without her noticing. I had no choice but to use Alchemy.

"One less Demon won't hurt anyone." As she began to lift one clawed hand, I kneed her in the chest and placed my hands on it, sending her back in pain.

I sat up coughing and gripping my neck. She charged at me, but I tripped her, pinned her down, and slit her Moon Mark. Little did I notice that she had stabbed through my torso.

Finally, she was dead. My life-long goal was half complete. I stood up, materialized my Keyblade, and pierced her chest. Before her heart could ever contribute to Kingdom Hearts, I crushed it causing her body to disintegrate with it.

Now that this episode was over, I knew that Alex and the other's would be at the train station, so I made my way there. In this condition, Alex was going to blow my ear off.


	17. Chapter 16: Xena's Human Transmutation

On the train ride to Dublith, Alex decided to tend to my wounds when I told her to leave it alone, hence me being immortal. Of course, she take anything lightly, making me wince every time she touched me. "This is what you get for getting into fights before deportation. You did the same thing when we were leaving the Underworld."

"I thought Hercules was dead." I winced again, hinting that she pained me on purpose.

"Wait, you met Hercules?" I knew Ed was getting humored.

"Yeah, I met a lot of people you don't know of." I winced even harder. "Now you're just doing that on purpose!"

"I wouldn't kill you to let me teach you Magic."

"That's what you said when you burned my arms." Actually, she's right. I do know Magic, but I can't perform it without my Keyblade.

"So," began Ed. "What World's have you been to?"

"Don't get me started. I nearly keeled over in most of them."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"A favorite? I hope you mean if I have a hated one. It was supposed to be a simple little test to see how advanced we could get at the Keyblade, but it turned out to be a hoax."

"What happened?"

"Well . . . let's just say the Darkness was involved."

I spent the next few hours discussing about the worlds Alex and I have been to, and which I hate the most. He took it like a joke, and I can understand why.

The train stopped and Winry ran off in a hurry. We followed behind, me noticing the sign that read Rush Valley. "What are me doing here?"

"You know Winry. Always looking for better automail parts." The heat was already getting to me. I wasn't hot, but it was irritating my wounds, so I took of my jacket so that I was only wearing my low-back tank. At this point, I didn't care if my scars were showing.

"Jeez, Xena," Alex began. "After a battle, even with Misaki, I'm surprised that you were able to keep your automail in one piece."

"Well, I've gotten so used to it, you know." I began to hear my chip beeping meaning that I was getting a call. It was probably Leon calling to get an update. I stepped aside to allow myself a private call.

EDWARD P.O.V

Xena looked like she was on an important call, so Alex and I tried to locate Winry who was fangirling out on all of the latest automail parts and tools. Meanwhile, I was getting eyed down by some engineers. Pretty soon . . . I was getting mobbed by them.

ALEX P.O.V

After finding Winry, we came back to see Edward . . . shirtless, with automail engineers pestering him. They left as he buttoned his shirt back on, then felt his pockets. "Ed?"

"I'm so dead!"

"What happened? Did you lose something?"

"The only thing that proves I'm a State Alchemist!"

"Edward, you idiot!" Winry began scolding him, while Xena began to walk back.

"What I miss?"

"Ed lost his State Pocket Watch while getting mobbed by automail crazed freaks."

"Ed, check your pockets again." Again? What could she possibly . . . oh, now I understand.

XENA P.O.V

Edward checked his pockets, his face going pale. "You lost my Unit too, didn't you?"

"You trusted your Unit with Ed?!"

"It's a long story. I'm not going into details." Then two men got our attention and brought up the fact that our items were stolen. A girl named Paninya. They pointed the direction she was heading, which was at the bottom of the mountain.

EDWARD P.O.V

On the way down the mountain, Xena kept quiet. For the time I've known her, I knew that wasn't like her. "Should I be worried, scared, or all of the above?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. If I know my sister, this is her way of cooling off. But just as a warning, you haven't seen her at her peak."

"What's her peak?" asked Winry and Al.

"We were in Hallow Bastion. I've never seen her so . . . so taken by darkness, so she says. I don't think she understands that if she was obscured in darkness, we wouldn't be here right now."

XENA P.O.V

In case they weren't wondering, I can hear their conversation.

Up ahead, I saw a bridge that led to another small shopping district. But also, I saw Paninya, Pocket Watches in hand. "Found her. Winry, Al, Alex, go ahead. Ed and I will take our own scenic route." The girl was in the middle of the bridge, so I knew Alex would use the spare Starshard.

Ed followed me to the front of the bridge. I unsheathed my claws and cut the rope. "Hang on!" I grabbed onto both of the ropes endings, as the bridge fell, Ed hanging onto my shoulders. That damn girl can run fast.

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing." I heard footsteps retreading back and I climbed behind the collapsed bridge. As they disappeared, I climbed up. "You need to learn how to put some more trust into me." I clicked on my chip to connect with Alex's. "Al, what's up?"

"Well, she's a little occupied with Winry. Apparently she has 2 automail legs. She led us to her mechanic when she was on the run, but Winry is trying to gain apprentice."

"Figures. We're on our way." I clicked off, and Ed and I made our way, my necklace being our guide.

As we were walking, Ed brought up a question that I haven't thought of the whole time I've been in his world. "What are you going to do after you find the Oathkeeper?"

"You remember that promise I made to you the day we met?"

"Yes."

"Well, even if I find the Oathkeeper, and you and Alphonse are still in this state, I'm not leaving until you get your bodies back. I tend to help you find the Philosopher's Stone."

"What about that title you were telling me about? The Keyblade Master?"

"To be honest, I really don't care about a measly title. I don't even care about my promotion to Fuhrer." From the corner of my eye, I see a black figure. I stop to see, on a rooftop, a hooded Nobody.

"Ed, call Alex, meet up with her!" Hopefully he took orders because I went after the Nobody, Keyblade in hand. As I gained up on it, I swung, successfully striking its head, sending it to the grounds below.

I jumped off the rooftops and marched over to the hooded figure. I grasped it by the neck and unhooded. I was in total shock. It was a girl with black hair, blue eyes like mine. She looked just like me, but with shorter and black hair. All I could whisper was, "Who are you?" She pushed my arm away and fled the scene through a Dark Portal. And I let her. So many thoughts were flying through my head like, Did I just meet my Nobody?

My necklace led me to an automail repair center. I found Winry sitting on a bench, her face flush. "Things got a little too crazy." She explained to me that Winry and Paninya gave birth to the shops owners' daughter in-law.

"She's an automail engineer. She acts like she hasn't seen blood before. Anyway, did Paninya give up the watches?"

"Ed has them." Before I could take a step, Ed grabbed me by my wrists, looked me straight in my eyes, and asked, "Why the hell does your watch have the same date as in mine?!" Crap. How the hell am I going to explain this? You'd think he'd have the courtesy of minding his own business. I mean, curiosity killed the cat.

I tell him to sit down to explain the burden that's always haunting me. "Remember that 'test' I told you about when Alex and were 12? Well, it wasn't a so-called test. Were in Hallow Bastion, in a serious battle with Xenort; the practical God of Nobodies. Both of us were low on stamina, and Xenort shot a bolt of Darkness at me. I held my Keyblade in front of me, hoping that it would block the blast, but Alex jumped in front of me and took the shot, thus killing her."

"If it killed her . . . you didn't . . ."

"I preformed Human Transmutation on her . . . and it was successful."

"If your arm was burned off, and I know your leg was crushed in Laboratory 5 . . ."

"Successful, or not, something has to be taken from you. I gave up my heart. After the Transmutation, I became who I am now. Over-protective, a kill-joy. I don't want to risk something like that again. That's why the Nobodies are after me. Because of how powerful I am, they want me to be Number 1. They're trying to go against the current Number 1, but to do that, they need Kingdom Hearts to be completed, hence why they're after you. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was planning on telling you, but I didn't know how, or when."

"What about your memories?"

"I guess they were taken, as well. My whole childhood is unrecognizable."

"wow. . . I guess we aren't so different after all."


	18. Chapter 17: Inner Demon

I wrote this with a vague memory of the FMA:B episodes due to no Wi-fi. I'm sorry if I skip certain things, yet some items are left out to follow the story, or because they're too minor.

The next day, Ed, Al, Alex, and I left for Dublith. Winry got an automail job, so she decided to stay.

It's a quaint town, but I can't say the same about Ed and Al's teacher. When she came out to greet them, she ended up beating the crap out of them for being involved with the State.

Izumi Curtis taught Ed and Al just after their mother passed. Looks like she taught them well form what I've seen.

Alex and I introduced ourselves, and she accepted us kindly. As she sent Al, and Ed to 'work', Alex tagging along, I explained to her Ed's predicament. "Do you have any idea what their plans may be?"

"Everything thrown at us is always winged. Theirs 13 members, so each plan they prepare is from the top of their head."

"I do appreciate the help you've been giving them. I look at them like my own."

"I've told him as much as possible. But I don't know how much—" I got a call from Alex. I excused myself from Izumi, to take the call, but from the tone of her voice, it was an emergency. Alphonse was missing, most likely kidnapped.

My necklace was acting up, so I knew what was up. "Listen, keep Ed occupied, I'm going to look for him." I followed the beam given, hoping to find him.

I was lead to an old bar called the Devils Reach. The scent of dried blood was in the air, most likely Al's Blood Mark. I entered to find myself before a door, when my necklaces' beam faded away. I unsheathed my claws and kicked down the door.

A man, no more than in his late 20's confronted me. "Well, we have a little heroine on our hands." I slashed his face, sending him back.

"Call me 'little' again, and see what happens!" Oh, shit. I really am turning into Edward.

He charged at me, but I blocked every punch her threw.

"Who knew you were going to be strongly brave against a Homunculous."

"You're a what?" I stopped fighting to question him.

"Names Greed."

"Explains a lot. Why do you want Alphonse?"

"That little mark inside his suit. He has the key to immortality, and I tend to grasp whatever secret he holds." I looked at Al.

"Please tell me you told him that your brother preformed it."

"Yeah, but he thinks he's dead." Oh, jeez. What the hell? I guess I have to do this the hard way.

"He's got no body. How do you think he could've done this to himself?"

"You seem to know a lot about him. You don't happen to know his secret, do you?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. And keeping yourself surrounded with Chimera's isn't going to do you any good."

"You have a good eye. And looking at those claws, are a Chimera yourself?"

"Hell no!" I attacked, but his power . . . it was unlike anything I've seen. He has a built in human shield. My claws won't penetrate it.

"Surprised? Not even the strongest metal can penetrate my shield." All of a sudden, the doors burst, and the room filled with military men. Greed took Al underground, but just seeing the military here pissed me off.

"What the hell is this?! Who sent you here?!"

"We are under order of Fuhrer King Bradley," said one of them. I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. And when my necklace began acting up, I got even more pissed. Can't trust Alex to do anything.

"Listen, this whole building is full of Chimera's. I want each of you to investigate your own sector, and take no one for mercy. They have an Elric brother captive, so I will work with that problem on my own. Now move out!" They took orders. I followed the scent of dried blood to the sewers. That's a nice place to hide a body.

Right when I got off the stairs, Greed charged at me. I materialized my Keyblade and blocked him. The only thing that sent fear into me was his demonic smile. My necklace began to burn, and when I saw Ed, I was beyond pissed.

I pushed away Greed, but he didn't attack. He just stood there, laughing. "You really don't get it, do you? We're the same, you and I. Each with unmatched power!"

"If you think I'm going to buy into whatever the hell you want, you have another thing coming!"

"Just admit it. It'll make things easier." I couldn't take this anymore. Something snapped inside me. Something I couldn't control. It was my inner Wolf. It took over my body. I found myself slashing Greed left and right. When he was on the ground, I pierced his chest, his body disintegrating. He had no heart worthy of giving up.

Soon, I came too, nearly passing out, but Edward caught my grip. "Xena, what happened?"

"What I was afraid would happen. I'm turning into a Full Fledged Demon." I still felt weak, but I could walk. Soon, soldiers filled the area we were in. Two of them stood by Al, swords at the ready. They pushed their swords in, blood pouring from Al's suit.

I fell to my knees, in pain, gripping my chest. I couldn't breathe. I winced at Al, and he was out cold. I tried to take deep breath, each more painful than the last.

If my heart was connected with Ed's, then it was connected with Alphonses.

Above ground, Ed was with Alphonse, while I was with the Fuhrer. "I'm surprised to see your strength, Ms. Hikari. I can see why you have the ranking you hold. I have been keeping an eye on you, but I can tell that you're no harm. I will be expecting great things from you, but don't expect anything lighter than what you experienced."

"Yes, sir." He left, directing the other soldiers back to Central. I walked Ed and Al back to Izumi's, them getting their asses beat, but I got praised for making sure they got out in one piece.

For the first time in a while, I was frightened about what happened. What If I lose control again? What If I end up killing innocent people? I'll be another carbon copy of Misaki. God, I wish my memories were full. I know there's something I should remember, but what?


	19. Chapter 18: I'm Sorry

The sunset was at its peak, and I went to see if Ed was alright after the little incident. We stood on the hill behind Izumi's home, overlooking the town. "Sorry you had to see that," I said. "To be honest, I don't know when, or if it'll happen again."

"Don't worry about it. Because I was warned about it, I'll be a little prepared for it." So many thoughts were running through my head. Trust was my pet peeve. I never thought of it as useful, but it suits Edward. I entrusted him with my Unit, so I should trust him at all.

It fell quiet, and Ed's expression faltered, and his head hung down. I tried to get his attention, but it was no use.

Finally he stood in front of me, but I wasn't looking at Ed. Instead of him having his Golden eyes, he had piercing yellow eyes. His heart and mind were being controlled by the Organization!

He clapped his hands together and touched his automail arm, transmuting it into a blade. Then he charged. I dodged each strike successfully. I looked at the exposed dark sky and saw no moon. I tried to unsheathe the claws on my left hand, but nothing came out. I was mortal, which means Ed could kill me.

I tried to flip around to dodge him, but he slashed the right side of my neck pretty bad. I gripped it to stop the bleeding, but dodging was a little harder.

By the time he had me pinned against the back wall of the house, my neck, left arm, and sides were bleeding like waterfalls. I couldn't hurt Ed. If I knew the Organization, I knew that in order for him to come too, he had to complete his task.

I looked him straight in the eye, my hands on his shoulders. He had no expression on his face. I closed my eyes, hoping for the worst, and he ran me through.

I fell to the ground, landing on my right side, hard. As my eyes were closing, all I could whisper was, "Sorry . . ."


	20. Chapter 19: Check-Up

EDWARD P.O.V

My mind became clear. I had no idea what happened just now, but when I took a side glance at my automail, blood covered it. I looked down and saw Xena, blood covered her. What did I do?!

I fell to my knees and held her in my arms, her face getting more flush. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just committed. Alex found me, clutching Xena's body. I told her what happened and I thought her face was going to turn red, she got so mad. "Pick her up. I know someone who's magic is greater than mine that can fix this." I did as I was told as Alex pulled out a crystal shard.

She put her free hand on my left shoulder and whispered something under her breath.

Soon, we were in a town where night was the only time of day; Traverse Town.

Alex clicked on her chip. "Leon? It's Al. Look, it's an emergency. Bring Merlin to the Red Room in the 3rd District." She clicked off her chip and led me to a vacant Inn.

Entering the Red Room . . . it's literally called what it's called. I laid Xena on the bed. God, just looking at her made tears build up. I couldn't believe I did this to her.

ALEX P.O.V

After Merlin fixed up Xena, he told me her later condition. "You're lucky you brought her here as fast as you did. She shouldn't be alive after all the blood she lost. Until she awaken, she'll be in her mortal state."

"How long will she be out?"

"She's in an induced coma. But there's something about her that strikes me. She has an uncommon pulse of light emitting from her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there are other methods of her awakening. But I'm sure you'll find a way." And with that, he was gone.

I walked back into the room, seeing Ed holding Xena's hand, grief written on his face. I sat next to him. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about this, Ed. It wasn't your fault."

"But I can't take it back."

"Because it wasn't you who did this. Anyway, I have to go back to see if your brother is safe." I pulled Xena's Unit from Ed's coat pocket, which stopped ticking. "As long as you have this, she'll be alright." After so, I left.


	21. Chapter 20: Edward's Promise

EDWARD P.O.V

I gripped Xena's hand, tears still streaming from my eyes. I swear, I have never felt the fury I felt inside me since Al's body was taken away. This was a replay.

The messed up part was that looking at Xena was like looking at my mom. It was like it was her death all over again. This was the last straw. I had to be stronger, now. And I swear, if something like this is close to happening, it's their turn to die. It's my turn to be an Oathkeeper.


End file.
